User blog:Lego Master/Spring Fanon Con 2014 (Part 1)
Part 2 of Fanon Con can be found here. Many episodes are going to be rebooted, to clean it up. More characters will appear, more of the characters' past will be revealed...lots of new things. Now for a summary of some of the yet-to-be-rebooted episodes! *Alpha Returns: Instead of taking place on Earth, the chaos will take place in the Null Void. Also, expect to see Dr. Animo's Null Void base. ;) *To The Past: It will be longer and more fabric-of-time-destroying. *Clown Catastrophe: How Zombozo and his Circus Freaks kidnap Ben's relatives will be shown. *It's Not Easy Being Students: It will focus on JT and Cash going to the Plumbers' Academy. Season 3 will introduce the Forever Knights and their quest to wipe out all aliens. Unlike the canon timeline, Sir George has been in-charge of the Knights since he founded them, which means no separate factions were created. Both the Ascalon and the Excalibur will be playing major roles in this season. Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or reviews, feel free to share them at Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Reviews and Ideas) and Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed (Reviews and Ideas) for POTO and BTHU, or their respective forum pages.}} So by the time Fanon Con is out, I suppose BTMA has finished and CBD has started. What I'm gonna say here is that Crisis: Broken Days is written to focus on character development and how the characters are reacting to everything that's happening. Episode 11 of CBD is a special one, and the ending is pretty awesome. Expect a finale that will blow your mind. I'm also gonna announce what's gonna happen after CBD. CBD will have 15-23 episodes, I'm not sure how much yet. After CBD, there's going to be another miniseries like BTMA, and the name will be revealed later. After the miniseries, there will be a movie to end the franchise. I haven't revealed much about this one except for it's name. Well, first, it's a miniseries. Second, the story focuses on Ben, waking up from a coma and realizing that the past six years of his life was just him dreaming. However, Ben does not believe this... or does he not want to believe this? Be sure to check it out if it comes out! 22 Ben 10 characters are in a competition on an island, and their powers are taken away by them. Yeah, pretty self-explanatory. This is more of a fun, comedic series than my usual work. This series will happen and it will probably be my next big thing after Crisis. I also plan to extend the universe with this one. Nothing much to announce about this. This is more of a tie-in series, it will have it's own stories but I'll have episodes that tie-in into my other series or canon Ben 10. This is a crossover miniseries, it's gonna show Ben and co travelling in many canon universes trying to get back to their own. Another "big" project of mine that will run soon. This is a movie. It's about a group of Ben 10 villains who are formed by the Plumbers. They do missions, and in exchange, their prison sentences get lowered. Members will be revealed soon. Welp, that's it for this Fanon Con. I'll see you at the next Fanon Con and this is Nightwing signing out. }} Category:Blog posts